


When the clock strikes 12:05

by Levi8



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi8/pseuds/Levi8
Summary: He's fading. They all are. Harry just wants to say goodbye. Nash let's him.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Harrisco New Year's Kisses: An Anthology





	When the clock strikes 12:05

**Author's Note:**

> Suffice to say, post crisis, post exorcism, new years day at some undetermined point while I take liberties with kamila existing elsewhere and not being a factor… yet

Harry had asked, not expecting a yes. Nash had surprisingly acquiesced, even knowing what Harry had planned. They had talked, he okayed it as Harry began to flicker in and out of his sight again.

Normally, on new years eve they'd all be together, but Team flash had been licking their numerous wounds tonight. Originally Harry was going to say goodbye to Allen, Snow, and the others first, but with his rapidly deteriorating consciousness (and wasn't that ironic twice over) Harry had decided to say goodbye to Ramon first.

Harry walked to the lab he had once shared with him, in another multiverse. A nonexistent one at that. It was like walking home, even after tucking tail and running back to his own earth after DeVoe, he still remembered this path with ease.

Cisco had his back to the door, focusing on some coding it seemed. Harry checked the clock. Ten minutes.

"Your tinsel to surface ratio is terrible." Cisco jumped and slammed down a fist on his desk to turn in his chair.

"I'll tell you what's t..." Harry smirked as Cisco's mouth stayed gaping open for a moment too long. Nash hadn't let him change, but he had styled his hair a bit.

"Ramon."

"But we… that's not…" harry took a few steps in to the lab from the doorway.

"Nash got rid of Thawne, the rest of us unlucky bastards are still stuck tangled in his mind, fading quickly though. I'll be joining my Jessie in oblivion shortly."

"What, so you show up just to say goodbye?" Harry nodded, eyes downcast. "You dick." Cisco whispered and Harry chuckled as Cisco got off his chair and punched him in the arm before hugging him. A hug Harry returned without a second thought, burying his nose into Cisco's far too long locks. It really had been a while.

"Harry?"

"Nash knows what to tell the others if I don't see them before I fade, but I wanted to make sure I could see you." Cisco leaned back from the hug, eyes watering,

"Why?"

"You know why as well as I do." Cisco pulled back and Harry knew this was coming, but it didn't hurt any less to pull the words out of his more emotionally balanced brain.

"Do I? Cause you were sending some fuzzy signals there buddy."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left like I did, and said what I did, without any context. I'm sorry my updates didn't explain any of it, didn't explain how much it hurt. But I know hurt, and I had maybe twenty years left, if that. I couldn't… I couldn't leave you like I know I would have, knowing what it felt like to be the one left behind. I'm so sorry Cisco." Cisco rushed back into the hug hiding his face in Nash's chest, choking on half suppressed sobs. Harry let him, while glancing at the clock. Five minutes. It took two for Cisco to pull back again and another for him to clean his face and turn back around to him.

"You're such a damn tool, but I forgive you."

"Thank you." Harry nodded again in acknowledgement.

"Ya know things have been so crazy, none of us even put up a tree to bother taking down, didn't even bother with a new year's eve party."

"I know." Harry did his best to suppress the smile threatening its way out when Cisco checked the clock. One minute. Cisco snorted then glanced over at Harry.

"New years eve. Did…"

"Every one is off on their own, you shouldn't have to be alone right now, and Nash is alright, for one, if you want… as long as you never speak of it to anyone else." Cisco smiled at him, fully, and looked back at the clock just in time to see it roll over to midnight.

"Yeah" Cisco once more closed the gap as Harry leaned down. Their lips touching lightly, almost not at all. They stayed that way for a couple of moments a steady hello until it morphed into a painful goodbye. Cisco grabbed Harry's shoulders and Harry dug his right hand into Cisco's hair and wrapped his left arm around him as tightly as he could. It should have been too long, having really been never at all, for them to move in sync. But the two of them had always managed the impossible and the infeasible in short order. It only took them a few moments to do what they'd never done before, and never would again.

In a reversal of roles Cisco was demanding and Harry let him be, happily so. But he could feel his control slipping in more ways than one. He did his best to slow things down, to give them some distance. When they pulled away to breathe Harry tucked Cisco's head under his chin as they both gasped for much needed air. Four minutes past.

"I missed you Ramon."

"I'm sorry too."

"I forgive you, and I know Jessie did too. Good luck in this new universe Cisco, if anyone can handle it all, you can."

Harry's tenuous grasp on reality failed him as Nash fell back into place like a rubber band.

Cisco froze before he could reply, feeling the change in stance. He moved to pull back, but Nash kept him close, still keeping him tucked under his chin.

"It's okay kid."

And that's all Cisco needed to finally cry over Harry Wells.

Harry, weak and dazed, could still hear it, even if he couldn't feel him. Here, where there were only a few Wells left capable of judging him, Harry finally admitted to himself what had been an objective fact that he'd been ignoring.

Harry was more than willing to let himself fade, to join his daughter and his world in not existing. But he could hold on, for just a bit longer, for Allen, for Snow, for all of team Flash really, but especially for Ramon. The man who could very easily do anything. Maybe... just maybe... he could fix the multiverse too.


End file.
